Mandy
by mightypinky
Summary: Spike est de retour après cinq longues années, mais il ne va pas bien du tout. Seul Mandy semble être un remède pour sa guérison. B/S, A/C et Dawn/Connor.
1. Notre petite vie

**__**

Mandy

Chapître 1

Notre petite vie

Buffy était en train de finir ses bagages. Sa valise était déjà pleine, mais il lui manquait une paire de pantalon au cas où elle déciderait de sortir en boîte. Fouillant dans sa garde-robe, une grosse boîte lui tomba sur la tête. Un vieux manteau de cuir noir en sortit. C'était le vieux cache-poussière de Spike. Buffy sentie les larmes lui montées aux yeux aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il y avait maintenant cinq ans qu'il avait disparut de sa vie. Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis. Suite à avoir voulu détruire le monde, Willow était partie en Angleterre avec Giles pour reprendre contrôle d'elle-même et de sa magie. Elle y avait trouver bien plus là-bas. Buffy sourit en repassant au coup de téléphone qu'elle avait reçue deux ans après le départ de son amie.

__

-Buffy, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer!

-Qu'est-ce, Willow?

-J'ai rencontrer quelqu'un! Je suis folle amoureuse!

-Wow! C'est super!

-Il est fantastique!

-Il?

-Euh… oui c'est un homme.

-Mais je croyais que tu étais guai?

-Les mystères de l'amour m'ont fait voir autrement.

-Je vois, alors il a un nom cet amoureux?

-Oui, c'est Rupert Giles!

-QUOI! Toi et Giles?

-Oui, on s'est beaucoup rapprocher depuis que je vis ici et maintenant c'est le grand amour!

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Tu n'es pas fachée?

-Non, pas du tout! C'est juste que je suis assez surprise.

Buffy était plus que surprise à cette annonce, mais elle s'avait très bien que l'amour vous trouvait au moment le plus innattendu. Depuis, Willow et Giles vivaient le parfait bonheur. Mais ils lui manquaient terriblement. Elle ne les voyait pas souvent. C'était la même chose pour Xander. Depuis maintenant deux ans, il vivait au Canada. Il avait ouvert sa propre compagnie de construction là-bas. Buffy se souvenait très bien de la raison de ce départ, Anya. A leur grand malheur, la jeune démonne était morte. Un démon l'avait tué pour se veanger d'une histoire qu'ils avit eu plusieurs centaines d'années auparavent. Xander était dévasté, il l'aimait toujours. Il avait traqué le démon et l'avait cruellement tué. Buffy ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il avait fait de la pâté avec les restes du démon. Et un jour, il lui annonça qu'il quittait Sunnydale et sa vie démoniaque pour s'installer à Vancouver où il avait un bon tuyau pour s'ouvrir sa propre compagnie. Buffy fut très triste de ce départ. Ils partaient tous. Il ne lui restait plus que sa famille. Dawn, qui était maintenant au collège et sa petite Mandy.

Buffy avait maintenant sa propre famille. Après que Willow est essayée de détruire le monde, Buffy apprit à sa grande surprise qu'elle était enceinte. Elle allait avoir un enfant! Et de qui d'autre, Spike! Elle en était à son troisième mois. Elle était terrifiée. Q'allait-elle faire? Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient dire? Mais tout se passa bien. Ils étaient tous heureux qu'elle attende un enfant, même si le père était un vampire sans âme. Dawn rayonnait de joie à l'idée d'être tante. Buffy ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, sauf pour l'ombre qui assombrissait son bonheur. Spike n'était plus là. Elle était vraiement triste de son départ. Malgré toutes ses restrictions elle s'avoua enfin qu'elle aimait le vampire. Mais il était maintenant trop tard. Elle espérait tout de même qu'un jour il reviendrait et qu'il ferait connaissance avec leur petite fille.

Durant la grossesse de Buffy, ce fut Dawn et Xander qui fessait les patrouilles. Même qu'un jour Angel et son équipe vint pour les aider à combattre un terrible démon. C'est à ce moment qu'ils firent la connaissance de Connor. Buffy apprit ce qui c'était passer dans la vie de son premier amour et elle lui fit part de la sienne. Maintenant, Angel avait retrouver son fils et Cordelia. Même, elle fut contente d'apprendre qu'ils étaient maintenant un couple. Ils semblaient très heureux. Angel fut quelque peu étonné d'apprendre la grossesse de Buffy et surtout d'apprendre l'identité du père. Buffy fit aussi la connaissance de Fred et Gunn, les amis d'Angel. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Weasley avec eux, mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle appris sa mort suite à un combat contre un démon. Angel ne parlait point de lui, il était peiné de ne pas avoir pu lui pardonné avant sa mort. Il le regrettait. Depuis Buffy allait souvent les voir à Los Angeles, même que c'était Angel et Cordy les parrains de Mandy. Dawn avait même réussit à charmée le jeune Connor et depuis maintenant deux ans ils étaient un couple. Au début ils n'étaient que des amis, mais après qu'elle est été passer quelques vacances là-bas, elle était revenue marchant sur un nuage. Ce fut Angel qui apprena à Buffy la nouvelle. 

Une autre grosse nouvelle avait changer la vie de Buffy. Quelques mois après la naissance de Mandy, elle apprit la mort de Faith par un téléphone d'Angel. Et le cycle continua, une autre Tueuse arriva en ville. Son nom était Clara. Elle et son observateur s'installèrent pour prendre la relève que Buffy rendit avec plaisir. Elle ne voulait plus risquer sa vie, elle devait être là pour Mandy. De temps en temps, lorsque l'envie lui prenait, elle allait patrouiller avec Clara. Même qu'elle l'entraînait parfois. Depuis Buffy s'était trouver un emploi de professeur d'auto-défense et d'aérobie au gymnase de la ville. 

Elle replaça le manteau de Spike dans sa boîte et remit celle-ci sur la tablette du haut de son garde-robe. Elle entendit alors une voix venant du rez-de-chaussé.

-On est rentrer! 

Dawn et Mandy étaient de retour du parc. Buffy alla les rejoindres.

-Maman! Regarde ce que tatie Dawnie m'a achetée!

La fillette tenait un sac rempli de jujubes de toutes sortes de couleur.

-Dawn! s'exclama Buffy. Tu sais que cela n'est pas correcte de la gâter ainsi.

-Oh! Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie! Ce ne sont juste que des petits bonbons. En plus elle partage le sac avec moi alors elle ne les magera pas tous. Allez vient Mandy, on va aller te changer, tu es toute couverte de sable.

Buffy regarda les deux filles monter à l'étage. Elle n'en revenait pas comment Dawn pouvait s'occuper de sa jeune nièce. Elle l'aimait énormément et Mandy vénérait sa tante. Buffy soupira, bientôt Mandy aurait ses cinq ans. Et de plus en plus elle ressemblait à son père. Buffy ne pouvait nier l'identité du père. Les deux seules choses que la fillette avaient héritée de sa mère était la couleur de ses cheveux et le fait qu'elle risquait fort bien de ne pas être très grande. 

Buffy n'avait pas cacher l'existance de Spike à Mandy. Celle-ci portait même le nom de famille de Spike. La jeune femme avait demander à Giles de faire des recherches sur les origines du jeune vampire et avait réussit à retrouver les renseignements désirés. Malgré la résistance de Giles, Buffy avait avouée à sa fille que les démons existaient et que son père était un vampire. La petite fille l'avait plutôt bien pris, même que cela l'avait empêcher d'avoir peur dans le noir. Après que Buffy lui avait tout dit, Mandy s'était vite rendu compte qu'oncle Angel était un vampire lui aussi. Buffy lui avait fait comprendre que seuls deux vampires étaient admis dans leur maison, Angel et son père. Malheureusement, Buffy n'avait aucune photo de Spike. Seul le croquis que Dawn avait fait du vampire permettait à la fillette de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. 

Bientôt Dawn redescendit suivit de sa nièce toute propre et changée, mais mangeant toujours ses bonbons. 

-Alors le départ est toujours pour demain? demanda Dawn.

-Oui, tes bagages son prêt? 

-Ca fait longtemps! J'ai tellement hâte de revoir Connor! Il m'a promis de m'emmener à la plage pour une soirée romantique. 

-Chic, on va voir oncle Angel! Tatie Cordy va y être aussi?

-Oui, mais pas Fred et Gunn!

-C'est vrai ils allaient rendre viste à Lorne à Las Vegas, déclara Dawn.

-C'est cela, maintenant on arrête de manger ces bonbons, dit Buffy à sa fille. Nous allons bientôt dîner.

-Maman, dit Mandy en la suivant dans la cuisine et en déposant son sac sur le comptoir, est-ce qu'on va rester longtemps cette fois-ci?

-On verra bien.

TBC……


	2. Retour innattendu

**__**

Mandy

Chapître 2

Retour innattendu

Elles étaient bientôt arrivées à Los Angeles. Buffy conduisait la vieille camionnette de sa mère. Elle s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis ses débuts derrière le volant d'un véhicule. La radio jouait et Mandy et Dawn chantaient les chansons qu'elles connaissaient. Buffy riait aux efforts que fesait la petite fille pour ne pas s'enfarger dans les paroles. En ce moment c'était un vieux succès des années 90. La chanson _Stop right now _des Spices Girls. Dawn et Mandy fesaient les gestes de la danse et elles riaient comme des petites folles lorsqu'elles se trompaient. 

Lorsque Buffy stationna la camionnette devant l'hôtel d'Angel, Mandy poussa un cri de joie.

-Youpi! On est arriver! je vais pouvoir jouer avec oncle Angel.

-Mais avant tu lui laisses le temps de nous accueillir, dit Buffy connaissant l'enthousiasme de sa fille pour tout de suite vouloir jouer dès qu'elle voyait Angel.

-Oui, oui, marmonna la fillette.

Elles prirent leurs bagages et entrèrent dans le lobby. Personne n'était en vu.

-Il y a quelqu'un? demanda Buffy

Connor sortit descendit alors les marches quatre à quatre pour prendre Dawn dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mandy gloussa de rire en les voyant. Buffy sourit, Dawn avait rencontrer quelqu'un de bien.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Connor salua Buffy et souleva Mandy dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser sur le bout du nez. 

-Où sont Angel et Cordy? demanda la jeune femme.

À cette question le visage du jeune homme s'asombrit. Immédiatement Buffy sentit son estomac se retourner. Était-il arriver quelque chose de grave à Angel ou Cordy? À cet instant Angel et Cordelia descendirent à leur tour les marches. 

-Oncle Angel! cria la petite Mandy

-Hey! Comment va ma souris?

Angel la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats. Cordy la chatouilla et lui donna un baiser sur la joue pour ensuite accueillir les deux autres venues. Angel fit de même, mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Buffy, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle

-Buffy….. dit Angel un peu mal à l'aise

-Angel?

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'assoire.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin! cria-t-elle.

Mandy se cacha derrière sa tante au ton de sa mère. Elle n'aimait pas l'entendre crier ainsi.

-Buffy…. commença Angel, mais il ne savait comment le dire.

-Il est revenu! dit Cordy en soupirant.

Buffy écarquilla des yeux, surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il était de retour! Elle savait que trop bien qu'ils parlaient de Spike.

-Buffy, il ne va pas bien du tout, lui dit Connor en serrant la main de Dawn.

Mais Buffy ne l'écouta pas, elle monta les marches à la course et chercha dans quelle chambre se trouvait le vampire. Elle arrêta net au spectacle qui se présenta à elle lorsqu'elle trouva la chambre. Il était accroupit dans un coin sombre de la pièce grattant le mur et murmurant des paroles qu'elle ne comprennait pas.

-Spike? 

A l'appel de son nom il tourna la tête vers elle, mais le regard qui lui donna était perdu dans le vide. Il ne la reconnaissait même pas, même il semblait ne pas la voir, juste l'entendre. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Buffy en le voyant dans cet état. Il était maigre et très pâle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers Angel. 

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

-Je ne sais pas. Hier Connor l'a trouver ainsi dans une ruelle. Il l'a reconnu par la description que Dawn avait fait de lui et il l'a rammener ici. Il ne parle pas, il ne fait que marmonner des choses que je ne comprends pas. J'ai essayer de lui donner du sang, mais il s'est mit à hurler lorsque je me suis approché de lui. Il est devenu fou Buffy.

-Non! s'exclama-t-elle 

Elle s'approcha du jeune vampire et s'accroupit à ses cotés.

-Spike?

Il releva la tête et regarda le plafond cherchant d'où venait la voix. Elle lui prit la tête de façon à ce qu'il la regarde. Mais il gardait toujours les yeux vers le haut.

-Spike, c'est moi Buffy. murmura-t-elle

Il la regarda alors et la fixa des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à la reconnaître.

-Tu te souviens de moi? 

C'est alors qu'il se mit à hurler. Il se leva et s'en alla se recroviller vers un autre coin de la chambre. Buffy fut surprise de cette réaction. Il semblait effrayé. 

-Mais pourquoi est-il ainsi, marmonna Buffy

-Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose pour qu'il soit ainsi, Buffy. Quelque chose de grave, jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi.

-Angel, on doit l'aider. Je viens de le retrouver, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte dans une folie quelconque! s'exclama la jeune femme désespérée. 

Angel la serra dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer. Bientôt, les deux autres femmes les avaient rejoins. Cordelia avait tout racontée à Dawn, pendant que Connor avait emmener la petite à la cuisine lui préparer un verre de lait. Dawn pleura à la vue de Spike et en le voyant se cogner la tête sur le mur. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? murmura-t-elle

Buffy la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort contre elle. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une petite voix dire :

-Papa?

Buffy se retourna pour trouver Mandy dans l'embrasure de la porte Connor arrivant essouflé derrière elle.

-Elle m'a échappée, s'excusa-t-il.

-Maman, pourquoi mon papa est-il comme cela?

Buffy fut étonnée de voir que sa fille avait immédiatement reconnu Spike. Il en ressemblait plus vraiment au croquis qu'avait fait Dawn. Ses cheveux avaient allongés et ils étaient bouclés maintenant. À cause de sa maigreur, il était difficile de savoir qu'au premier coup d'œil que cela était son père. Jetant un regard triste vers Spike, Buffy prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Viens, allons en bas, nous avons à parler.

Tous les suivirent laissant seul le vampire qui maintenant pleurait et se donnait des coups sur la poitrine. Il n'était vraiment plus le même. Il avait entendu une voix douce qui lui rappella ce qu'il était.

TBC….


	3. Malade

**__**

Mandy

Chapître 3

Malade

Buffy était assise sur le canapé, sa fille sur les genoux. Elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Dawn était sortie avec Connor pour prendre l'air. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, la vue de Spike l'avait secouée. Angel et Cordy s'étaient retirés dans la cuisine pour laisser Buffy parler calmement avec Mandy.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il a papa? Je veux le voir!

-Mon bébé, papa ne va pas bien.

-Il est malade?

-Oui, il est malade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il me semblait que les vampires n'étaient jamais malades.

-C'est vrai, mais papa lui l'est. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

-Pourquoi il tremblait, est-ce qu'il a peur?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Buffy alors que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Chut….lui dit Mandy. Pleure pas maman.

-Maman est inquiète, mon bébé, elle ne sait pas ce qui arrive à papa.

-Mais oncle Angel va trouver, hein?

-Je l'espère. 

-Papa va bientôt aller mieux et on va pouvoir aller avec maison avec lui. Je vais maintenant avoir un papa!

Buffy lui sourit et la serra très fort contre elle. Mandy lui donna un baiser sur le nez. 

-Je t'aime, maman!

-Je t'aime aussi mon bébé!

Buffy se leva et dit à Mandy.

-Je vais aller voir oncle Angel et tante Cordy, tu reste ici avec tes livres à colorier d'accord.

-Oui, maman.

Et Buffy se rendit à la cuisine. Angel lui servit une tasse de café et lui dit :

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, elle dit que son papa ira mieux car son oncle Angel va trouver ce qui ne va pas.

Cordy sourit en regarda fièrement son amoureux. Angel lui semblait perplexe.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Buffy.

-Je sais qui pourrait nous aider, dit-elle.

-Je t'apporte le téléphone! s'exclama Cordelia devinant ses pensées.

Buffy signala le numéro de Giles. Il saurait lui quoi faire. 

-Allo?

-Willow? C'est Buffy!

-Buffy! Quel plaisir de t'entendre!

-Willow, est-ce que Giles est là?

-Oui, juste à coté, je mets le téléphone sur l'intercom.

-Buffy? dit la voix de Spike.

-Giles, nous avons un problème.

-Tu es où là?

-Je suis chez Angel, ils ont retrouver Spike.

-C'est formidable! s'écria Willow

-Oui, mais il n'est plus lui-même.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Giles

-Il est comme devenu fou…

-Quoi?

-Il ne reconnaît personne, il reste accroupit dans un coin et gratte sur les mur en marmonnant des choses. Giles il ne va pas bien….

-Mais comment ce fait-il?

-C'est pour cela que je t'appelle, tu voudrais nous aider à trouver ce qui ne va pas.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Willow est déjà sur son ordinateur. 

-Super, alors tu me rappel chez Angel dès que tu as des nouvelles.

-D'accord, au fait comment Mandy…

-Elle espère qu'il aille mieux pour rentrer à la maison avec lui.

Elle raccrocha lorsque Dawn et Connor firent leur entrer. Elle semblait mieux, mais inquiète.

-Je viens de téléphoner à Giles, il va faire des recherches.

-D'accord, où est Mandy?

-Elle est dans le lobby.

-Non, elle n'y est pas! Il n'y avait personne.

-Quoi!

Buffy se leva et alla voir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa fille.

Mandy n'était pas rester dans le lobby comme sa mère lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'elle la gronderait, mais elle voulait voir son père. Elle le trouva assis par terre, la tête dans les mains se berçant d'avant en arrière. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses cotés.

-Papa?

Il releva la tête et la regarda. 

-C'est moi, Mandy. Tu ne me connais pas mais bientôt tu vas savoir qui je suis.

Il garda un regard fixe sur elle et il arrêta de se bercer. 

-Je vais te raconter l'histoire que maman me raconte chaque fois que je suis malade.

__

Il était une fois, une jeune princesse qui était très forte et qui combattait le mal….

Spike s'allongea près d'elle et l'écouta les yeux fermés. Il semblait à présent calme. Tout en racontant son histoire, Mandy passait sa petite main dans les cheveux de son père.

-Mais où est-elle?

-Elle doit être quelque part dans l'hotel, dit Dawn

-Tu as vu la grandeur de cet hotel! s'exclama Buffy exaspérée.

-Buffy, calme-toi, lui dit Angel. Où est-ce que tu crois qu'elle irait.

Buffy était plutôt paniquer. Jamais Mandy ne lui désobéissait. Tout à coup une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Spike!

-Elle est avec son père!

Et sans plus attendre elle monta à la chambre où se trouvait Spike. Bientôt les autres la suivirent. Jamais Buffy ne s'attendait au spectacle qu'elle trouva dans la chambre. Mandy était assise par terre aux cotés de son père sui murmurant l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait chauqe fois que sa fille était malade. Buffy connaissait bien cette histoire, c'était son histoire qu'elle avait un peu romancée. Elle tenait le rôle de la princesse et Spike du prince. Bien sûr la fin était joyeuse. Une larme coula sur sa joue. 

-Mandy! Laisse papa se reposé il est l'heure d'aller mange un peu.

La petite fille donna un baiser sur le front de son père et murmura :

-Je vais revenir, bonne nuit.

Elle suivit sa mère et les autres à la cuisine. Ils mangèrent un peu, n'ayant point d'appétit. Lorsqu'il fut leur du coucher, Buffy emmena Mandy à sa chambre.

-Il est l'heure de dormir maintenant, jeune fille.

-Toi aussi?

-Oui, je suis dans la chambre d'à coté. 

-Et papa?

-C'est celle juste en face. Tu sais tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure.

-Désolé. Mais je voulais voir papa. je lui ai raconter l'histoire que tu me raconte lorsque je suis malade.

-Je sais, il je crois qu'il a apprécié. Merci, mon bébé. Bonne nuit!

Elle lui donna un baiser sur le front et alla a la porte.

-Et tu ne sort pas de cette chambre d'accord.

-Oui, maman. Bonne nuit.

TBC…..


	4. Liens

**__**

Mandy

Chapître 4

Liens

Ils étaient tous atablés à la cuisine prenant leur petit déjeuner. Avant de descendre, Buffy était aller voir comment allait Spike. Il s'était endormi au même endroit où ils l'avaient laisser la veille. Son sommeil semblait toutefois agité, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger les mains.

Elle était en train de prendre son café lorsque le téléphone sonna. Angel alla répondre.

-Un instant, je mets le téléphone sur intercom, dit-il dans le combiné

-Est-ce Giles? demanda Buffy

-Oui.

Bientôt, ils purent tous entendre la voix de l'observateur.

-J'ai fait plusieurs téléphones et un contact m'a appris quelque chose d'incroyable sur Spike.

-Ah oui, quoi? demanda Cordy

-Il a une âme!

-QUOI!!! s'exclamèrent les gens dans la cuisine.

-Oui, il paraîtrait que lorsqu'il a quitter Sunnydale, il a été en Afrique voir un démon. Il a dû passer quelques épreuves et que celui-ci lui ai rendu son âme.

-Mon dieu! murmura Buffy

-Mais ensuite tout devient flou.

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Dawn

-Il a tout simplement disparut de la carte. Certains pensaient qu'il s'était tué, d'autres pensaient qu'il avait été capturer par un ennemi. Personne ne peut vraiment le dire sauf lui.

-Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête, marmonna Cordy

Buffy la fusilla du regard et Cordy s'excusa.

-Comment savoir ce qui s'est passer? soupira Buffy

-Il y a peut-être un moyen, l'hypnose.

-Vous êtes sur, Giles? demanda Angel

-C'est le seul moyen d'aller dans son subconscient. Avec l'hypnose il pourra vous dire ce qui lui est arriver.

-Et si cela ne fonctionne pas? demanda Connor

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais continuer à rechercher. Pour l'instant, c'est votre seul espoir.

-Merci, Giles, dit Buffy

-Il n'y a pas de quoi et toi ca va? s'inquiéta-t-il

-Oui, ca va aller, je tiens le coup.

-Tout ira bien, Buffy.

-Je l'espère…

Il raccrocha et Angel dit :

-Je vais aller faire quelques recherches sur l'hypnose afin de ne pas me tromper.

-Je viens t'aider, papa! déclara Connor.

Il donna un baiser sur la tête de Dawn et serra les épaules de Buffy, pour ensuite suivre son père dans le bureau.

-Et bien, dit Cordelia, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller passer la journée dans les magasins, afin de se détendre.

-Youpi! s'exclama Mandy 

Elle adorait aller magasiner avec sa tante Cordelia qui était une acheteuse compulsive. Faire les boutiques avec elle était très drôle.

-Allez-y, moi je reste, dit Buffy

-Tu es sur? demanda Dawn

-Oui, oui amusez-vous!

-D'accord, répondit sa sœur. Allez Mandy on va aller s'habiller.

-Aurevoir, maman! dit la fillette en donnat un baiser sur la joue de sa mère

-Aurevoir, sois sage!

-Ca va aller, Buffy? demanda Cordy

-Oui, je vais aller voir Spike un peu. Prend soin de mon bébé.

-Promis.

Et sur ce Buffy monta à sa chambre s'habiller.

Spike était maintenant réveillé lorsqu'elle alla le voir. Il était assis dans son coin et se berçait. Buffy s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Spike?

Il releva la tête et lorsqu'il la vit il recula encore plus vers le mur. Buffy s'agenouilla devant lui et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-N'est pas peur, je t'en pris! C'est moi Buffy.

Tout à coup il la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :

-Buffy? Amour?

-Oui, c'est moi! s'exclama-t-elle heureuse de ce moment de lucidité.

Malheureusement il ne dura pas car il se mit à crier :

-Je veux mon bébé! Mandy! Je veux Mandy! 

Il se frappait la tête et redevint agité. Buffy essaya de l'empêcher de se faire mal, mais il la repoussa brusquement. Il ne cessait d'appeler Mandy. Buffy fut étonnée de voir qu'il savait qui était Mandy.

-Spike, Mandy est sortie. Elle sera de retour plus tard.

-J'ai besoin de mon bébé! Elle doit me protéger. Elle fait partir la peur! marmonna-t-il

Buffy compris alors que sa fille était essentielle au bien être de Spike. Elle lui permettait de se détendre. Déjà sans se connaître, ils partageaient un lien très fort.

Angel ferma son bouquin lorsque Buffy entra dans le bureau. Connor, lui, rangeait les livres qu'ils avaient consultés.

-Alors, comment il va?

-Il réclame Mandy, c'est étrange, il sait qui elle est. Il l'appel son bébé.

-Étrange en effet, dit Angel

-Pourquoi veut-il absolument la voir? demanda Connor

-Il dit qu'elle fait partir la peur. Elle semble l'apaisée lorsqu'elle est auprès de lui.

-Plus vite elle reviendra mieux ce sera! dit le jeune homme

-Au fait, vous avez trouver?

-Oui, mais nous ne ferons que la séance demain.

-Pourquoi demain?

-Buffy, il faut que je sois prêt! Et comme tu l'as dit, il est plus calme lorsque la petite est là.

-D'accord.

La nuit était tomber depuis longtemps. Tout le monde dormait. Tous, sauf Buffy. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Spike et l'observait dormir. Angel l'avait transporter dans son lit, lorsqu'il s'était assoupi. Il semblait toujours agité, même dans son sommeil. Il souffrait, et cela fesait mal à Buffy de le voir ainsi. Il ne cessait de répéter les mots _conseil_ et _Travers_. Elle devait téléphoner à Giles le lendemain pour en savoir plus. Elle était assise sur le sol près du lit et observait son visage tortillé de peur. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Mandy apparue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda sa mère

-Je voulais venir voir papa.

-Tu devrais dormir il y a longtemps.

-Je sais, mais je voulais venir raconter mon histoire à papa, pour qu'il fasse un beau dodo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que toi et moi ont dorment ici ce soir, avec papa.

-Oui!

Buffy s'étendit sur le lit et Mandy embarqua à son tour pour se placer entre son père et sa mère. Tout à coup, le visage de Spike se calma. Bientôt il sembla être profondément endormi, d'un sommeil paisible. Buffy était stupéfaite de l'effet que sa fille avait sur son père. Mandy donna un léger baiser sur le front de son père pour ensuite en donner un à sa mère. Bientôt toute la petite famille dormait d'un sommeil profond.


	5. Hypnose

**__**

Mandy

Chapître 5

Hypnose

Lorsque Buffy ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Spike qui regardait tendrement Mandy et il lui caressait les cheveux. Celle-ci lui racontait son histoire. Buffy sourit à la scène et les laissa tranquille et elle alla téléphoner à Giles.

-Giles c'est moi!

-Buffy, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il est arriver quelque chose?

-Oui, cette nuit Spike a parler dans son sommeil. Il n'a pas arrêter de dire les mots " Conseil " et " Travers ", est-ce que cela ne te dit pas quelque chose?

-Tu crois que le Conseil et M.Travers soit impliquer?

-Je ne sais pas, faudrait se renseigner. Il y a aussi que Spike sait pour Mandy.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il l'appel son bébé et il devient calme dès qu'elle est près de lui. Sa présence semble l'apaiser. Comment ce fait-il qu'il sache que Mandy est sa fille?

-Bonne question, je téléphone tout de suite à un ami qui est toujours au Conseil et qui n'aime pas leur manigances. Je te rappel dès que j'ai plus de renseignements.

-Merci.

Buffy revint à la chambre. Angel s'y trouvait l'attendant.

-J'ai téléphoner à Giles, dit-elle. Spike a parler dans son sommeil hier soir, je crois que le Conseil sait quelque chose à propos de son état. 

-Parfait au moins nous avons une piste. J'ai pensé que nous devrions l'emmener en bas pour la séance.

-Oui, pourquoi pas!

-Mais il ne semble pas vouloir que je l'ammène.

-Attends, j'ai une idée. Mandy!

-Oui, maman?

-Est-ce que ca te dirais que papa vienne prendre son petit déjeuner en bas avec nous?

-Chouette! 

-Mais on a un petit problème….

-Quoi?

-Il ne veux pas nous suivre, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais le convaincre de descendre en bas?

-Je vais essayer.

Mandy s'approcha de son père et lui prit la main.

-Papa, est-ce que tu veux venir en bas avec moi?

Il parut reculer de deux pas, mais Mandy tira doucement sa main. Il changea d'idée et il la suivit. Buffy sourit et descendit suivit d'Angel. Tout le monde fut étonné de voir le jeune vampire descendre les marches.

-Spike? demanda Dawn

-Ne le brusque pas Dawnie, il n'obéit qu'a Mandy.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine et Mandy le fit s'assoire pour ensuite s'asseoire à son tour sur ses genoux. Buffy s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille de sa fille.

-Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais capable de le faire boire une tasse de sang?

-Je peux essayer.

Angel tendis une tasse de sang chaud à la petite fille qui la mit sous le nez de son père. 

-Boit maintenant, ca va te faire du bien, dit-elle

Il lui prit la tasse et se mit à boire. Mandy heureuse de sa victoire applaudit. Buffy lui donna un baiser sonnore sur la joue. 

-Merci, mon bébé. Maman est fière de toi.

Le déjeuner se passa sans complications. Lorsque tout le monde furent habillé, tous s'installèrent dans le lobby pour la séance d'hypnose. Angel installa Spike étendu sur le canapé. Mandy resta au côtés de son père et lui tenait la main. Buffy resta, inquiète, aux côtés d'Angel. Cordy, Dawn et Connor, eux, restaient à l'écart, mais non loin de là. Angel commença et bientôt Spike se trouva sous hypnose.

-Spike te souviens-tu d'avoir été en Afrique et retrouver ton âme?

-Oui, c'est espèce de démon de médeux m'a fait faire toutes ces épreuves débiles. Je voulais redevenir celui que j'étais avant, je lui ai dit _" Donne-moi ce que Buffy mérite! "_. Par l'enfer! Il va vu plus que je ne le voulais, il m'a donner une âme.

-Spike que c'est-il passer après que tu es eu ton âme.

-J'ai frappé cet ordure! Ensuite je me suis sauvé dans un petit village, je souffrais terriblement. Toute cette douleur, tous ces cris….

-Angel, il divague encore! s'inquiéta Dawn

-Spike! Que c'est-il passé, où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années.

-Une cage….fait mal…ils me frappent….mon bébé…ils m'ont dit…..souvenirs…..

-Spike!

-Buffy….mal…..elle ne m'aime pas…..je lui est fait mal….Buffy…

-Qui t'as fait mal, Spike?

-Eux….conseil….Travers….Buffy…mon bébé…

-Angel, s'inquiéta Buffy, il ne va pas bien du tout.

-Maman, je veux qu'oncle Angel arrête, papa à mal, pleura Mandy

-Chut….mon bébé….chut….. murmura Spike

-Angel rammène-le! s'écria Cordy. 

Angel rammena Spike à la réalité, du moins celle qu'ils vivaient, car Spike se recrovilla sur lui-même et se mit à se bercer. Mandy monta sur le canapé et enlaça son père.

-Angel, qu'est-ce que tout ça veux dire? demanda Buffy.

-Il a été capturer et quelqu'un lui a fait cela!

-Le Conseil tu crois? demanda Cordy

-Je le penses, oui.

-Les ordures! s'écria Dawn 

-Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareil? demanda Connor

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna. Cordy alla répondre. Bien vite elle mit le téléphone sur l'intercom et dit :

-C'est Giles, il a du nouveau!

-Buffy, j'ai avec moi un ami du Conseil, M.Drever. 

-Est-ce qu'il est de confiance? demanda Angel

-Oui, il a été trahit par le Conseil une fois et depuis il espionne tout les faits et gestes que le Conseil fait, afin de dénicher la bonne occasion de prendre au piège Travers. Je crois même qu'il détient sa chance avec le cas de Spike. Je met mon téléphone sur l'intercom et il va vous dire ce qu'il sait.

Buffy regarda en direction de Spike et Mandy et ceux-ci s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

-Bonjour, je suis Paul Drever. Je suis les faits et gestes de M.Travers depuis cinq ans maintenant. 

-Bonjour, est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui arrive à Spike? dit Buffy

-Votre ami a été capturer par le Conseil une semaine après que celui-ci eu reçu son âme. Il y avait longtemps qu'il observait William le sanguinaire. Ses changements les intriguaient vraiment. Surtout lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'il était rester près de vos amis lors de votre mort et qu'il s'étaient occuper de votre sœur. Aussi le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'une Tueuse. Ils ont observés votre relation très attentivement.

-QUOI! cria Buffy

-Oh, mais ils ont été discret…..babilla Drever. 

Il y eu un moment de silence et ensuite il reprit.

-Lorsqu'il ont appris qu'il avait quitter Sunnydale, ils l'ont traqués pour le retrouver en Afrique. Lorsqu'ils ont sut qu'il avait gagné une âme à la suite d'épreuves, ils ont voulut en savoir plus sur ce vampire. Ils l'ont donc capturés.

-Pourquoi? demanda Connor

-Il n'est pas très fréquent de voir un vampire sans âme se rallié du bon coté et ensuite de tomber amoureux de la Tueuse. Surtout sans âme. Surtout William le sanguinaire. 

-Ils l'ont capturés pour en faire un rat de laboratoire! s'exclama Dawn dégoûtée

-Au début, ils ne voulaient que lui poser des quetions pour savoir ses raisons. Mais lorsqu'ils ont appris que la Tueuse était enceinte que nul autre que lui, ils ont voulus en savoir plus. Ils l'ont enfermés dans une genre de cellule, ils ne le nourrissaient que lorsqu'il coopérait. Ils lui ont fait passer de nombreux tests. Comme la résistance au soleil et plein d'autres de ce genre. Quand il a demander pourquoi ils leur fesait cela Travers lui à tout avouer. J'étais là ce jour, Travers lui à avouer que vous aviez un enfant de lui. Il l'a même menacer de vous tuer vous et l'enfant s'il ne coopérait pas. Votre vampire était fou de rage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui explique son état, comment a-t-il pu s'évader.

-Tous les tests qu'il a subbit n'ont rien aider à son mental. Aussi la menace qui planait sur sa famille. Il a donc tout endurer en voulant protéger sa famille. Pour ce qui est de sa fuite, ce fut grace à une émeute dans la prison du Conseil. Un démon à réussit à s'échapper et avec la confusion votre vampire a pu s'évader. Comment il a fait pour se rendre chez vous, cela doit être le fait qu'il avait pour but fixe de vous retrouver.

-Mais, le danger n'est pas écarter Buffy, dit Giles

-Pourquoi?

-Ils le recherchent toujours, répondit Drever. Ils vont bien vite savoir où il se trouve, même que peut-être ils le savent déjà.

-On s'occupera d'eux ne vous en faite pas, déclara Angel.

-Bon alors je vous souhaites bonne chance et je m'occupe de faire démissionner Travers.

-Merci.

Après que le téléphone fut raccrocher, Buffy s'approcha de Spike et de Mandy. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et fixait la fillette. Il murmurait sans cesse :

-Mon bébé….ma petite fille….Mandy…..mon bébé…

Buffy lui dit en prenant la main de sa fille.

-Ils vont payés Spike, je te le promets.

À l'extérieur, un homme observait la scène par la porte vitrée de l'hotel. Il sortit son cellulaire et signala un numéro de téléphone.

-Monsieur, je l'est retrouvé et sa famille aussi.

TBC….


	6. Le conseil

**__**

Mandy

Chapître 6

Le conseil 

Ils étaient tous assis dans le lobby parlant calmement de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Spike s'était endormi sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa fille. 

-Alors Buffy, demanda Angel. Quel est ton plan?

-Je vais rendre une petite visite à Travers!

-Buffy! s'exclama Dawn. Et Mandy?

-Je vous la confie, Dawn je dois le faire. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de Spike.

-Buffy, penses-y! Tu ne peux pas arriver là-bas et les attaqués!

-Et pourquoi pas Angel! s'écria Buffy. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait de lui! Je ne reconnaît même plus l'homme que j'aime! Ce n'est pas le vampire que j'ai connu!

-Mais Buffy, il te faut y réfléchir comme il le faut! s'exclama Dawn

-Tout est déjà réfléchi, je pars pour l'Angleterre et je vais dire ma façon de penser à Travers!

-Et si je vous évitait le voyage, Miss Summers!

À la porte de l'hotel, se tenait Travers, lui-même, avec trois de ses hommes. Buffy sentie la rage monté en elle.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Je suis venu reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

-Spike ne vous appartient pas! s'exclama Dawn

-Si, maintenant il est la propriété du Conseil.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir! cria Buffy

Spike s'était réveiller et semblait effrayer lorsqu'il reconnut les nouveaux arrivants. Cordelia s'approcha de Mandy, qui s'emblait inquiète et appeurée. Angel et Connor se mirent aux cotés de Buffy.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela à Spike? demanda Connor

-Jeune homme, répondit Travers. Son cas est des plus interessant.

-Ha oui? Et en quoi? demanda Angel

-Tout comme vous maintenant il a une âme! Mais il l'a gagné, ce n'est pas une malédiction pour lui. De plus, il a eu une relation avec la Tueuse.

-Il n'y a rien de nouveau à cela! s'exclama Cordy. Elle a eu une relation avec Angel.

-Oui, mais William s'est associé avec elle de son propre chef, alors qu'il aurait pu le tuer. Aussi, il en est tomber amoureux, lors de sa ressurection, Miss Summers est revenue un peu changer…

-Comment le savez-vous? demanda Buffy

-Nous savons tout! Donc je disais, vous êtes revenue changer et William pouvait maintenant vous faire du mal. Mais au lieu de cela il a continuer à vous protégez et vous avez commencer votre petite relation. Savez-vous à quel point vous êtes la Tueuse la plus décevante que nous aillions jamais eu, Miss Summer. Avec Angel, nous comprenions, il avait une âme, mais avec William…

-Je n'est pas de compte à vous rendre!

-De toute façon, nous avons appris son aventure en Afrique et le petit cadeau qu'il a reçu, ainsi que celui que vous avez reçue, Miss Summers. 

Il regardait Mandy, avec intensité.

-Un vampire ayant un enfant…. Nous savions qu'Angel avait un fils, suite à une prophécie, mais vous et William…. Une enfant totallement humaine, c'est un cas des plus interessant.

-Alors c'est pour cela que vous avez voulu faire de Spike votre rat de laboratoire, déclara Angel.

-Vous devriez comprendre comme moi que ce vampire sors de l'ordinaire! Nous devions savoir pourquoi!

-Vous l'avez rendu fou! s'écria Dawn

-Oui, je le regrette. Mais il était tellement déterminer à retrouver sa petite famille. Vous auriez du le voir lorsque nous lui avons annoncer qu'il était le père d'une charmante petite fille.

-Vous me dégoûtez! dit Buffy

Elle s'approcha de lui l'air menaçante.

-Partez d'ici et laisser nous tranquille!

-Non, je suis revenu chercher notre spécimen. 

-Il n'en est pas question!

Sans que personne ne vit, Travers fit signe à ses hommes. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent de l'enfant.

-A moins que vous me laissiez étudier un autre spécimen des plus interessant, dit Travers un sourire en coin.

-Maman!!

Buffy se retourna, un des hommes tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se débattait. Deux autres hommes tenaient Cordy à l'écart. 

-Ne lui touchez pas! cria Buffy

-Voyons Miss Summers pour le bien de la science! Ammener-la!

-NON!!!

Spike s'élança sur l'homme qui tenait Mandy ainsi que Connor. Lorsque Spike frappa l'homme, celui-ci laissa tomber Mandy sous le choc, et elle tomba dans les bras de Connor. Angel attaquait les deux autres hommes avec Dawn. Buffy se précipita vers Travers, mais avant qu'elle n'eu la chance de l'atteindre, Spike s'était jeter dessus. Il martelait le pauvre homme de coups. 

-Vous avez fait du mal à ma famille! criait-il. Je vais vous tuer! 

Angel dû enlever Spike de dessus Travers. Celui-ci était étendu sur le sol, il avait le visage gonflé et pleins d'esquimoses. Spike se débattait, voulant terminer ce qu'il avait commencer.

-Laisse-moi Angel! Je n'est pas fini avec lui!

-Non, Spike! Arrête! Pas devant ta fille!

Spike arrêta net de se débattre et tourna le regard vers Mandy qui était dans les bras de Dawn. Elle avait les yeux écarquiller d'étonnement et de peur. Spike s'éloigna alors de Travers le regard peiné. Les hommes de Travers l'aida à se relevé et Buffy s'avança vers eux.

-Ne revenez jamais plus ici! Ni à Los Angeles, ni à Sunnydale. Je ne veux pas vous voir approcher ma famille ou mes amis. Vous n'avez aucuns droits sur nous. Si jamais je vous retrouve, vous et vos hommes essayant de vous approchez de nous, je vous tue!

Travers la regarda attentivement et soupira. Il fit signe à ses hommes et ils partirent. Buffy se retourna et sourit de sa victoire. Elle vit Cordy se relevée, aider de Connor, Angel calmant Spike et Mandy qui la regardait des bras de sa tante.

-Maman! s'exclama la petite fille en s'élançant vers sa mère. 

Celle-ci la serra très fort dans ses bras. 

-C'est finit, mon bébé. Tout est finit.

Dawn s'approcha de Spike et dit;

-Spike?

-Oui, Dawn.

-Tu me reconnais?

-Oui.

-Tu es de nouveau toi-même?

-Oui, microbe, lui sourit-il en utilisant le surnom qu'il lui destinait toujours il y avait quelques années.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement ayant retrouver le bon vieux Spike d'avant. 

-Comment? demanda Connor.

-Lorsque je les ai vu s'attaquer à ma fille, ce fut plus fort que tout, je suis revenu.

-Papa! s'écria Mandy en se jetant dans ses bras.

Spike la serra très fort contre lui, enfin heureux de pouvoir la serrer réellement contre lui. Buffy sentie les larmes coulés sur ses joues. Son Spike était enfin de retour. Elle s'approcha à son tour de lui et lorsqu'elle fut à ses cotés, il leva son regard vers elle. Il déposa sa fille par terre et regarda Buffy intensément. Dedans son regard, il put y lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. 

-Oh, Buffy! soupira-t-il en la serrant contre lui

Buffy éclatat en sanglots, tellement elle était heureuse de le retrouver. 

-Oh mon dieu! Tu m'as tellement manqué! murmura-t-elle

-Je suis là maintenant, amour!

-Je t'aime! dit-elle

-Je t'aime aussi!

Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Enfin, il avait retrouvé sa famille. Mandy applaudit en sauta de joie. Ses parents étaient de nouveau ensemble. Elle aurait maintenant son papa avec elle. Connor serra Dawn dans ses bras, qui regardait sa petite famille. Cordy passa les bras autour de la taille d'Angel et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

-Enfin! Elle va être heureuse! déclara-t-elle

TBC……


	7. Retrouvailles

**__**

Mandy

Chapître 7

Retrouvailles

Il était tard dans la soirée. Tout le monde, épuisé de leur journée était monter se coucher. Spike était rester quelques instants avec sa fille, lui racontant l'histoire qu'elle lui avit appris. Ensuite, il était rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut endormie. Il la connaissait à peine et il l'aimait déjà plus que tout au monde. Il alla rejoindre Buffy dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était couchée dans son lit et semblait endormie. Il s'allongea à ses cotés et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Tu en as mit du temps.

-Je voulais rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit endormie.

-Je vois. Ca va mieux maintenant? demanda-t-elle toujours inquiète qu'il retombe dans sa folie

-Oui, mon amour. Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas prêt de vous quitter de si tôt.

-Tu m'as tellement manquer tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais partit, j'ai eu si mal.

-Désolé, mais je ne pouvais rester après ce que je t'avais fais.

-Je sais, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai su que je t'aimais vraiment.

-Oh, Buffy! Nous avons tellement perdu de temps! J'ai tout râté des premières années de Mandy. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute! Mais maintenant tu es là et c'est ce qui compte.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas connu les joies que tu as connue toi a voir grandir Mandy.

-Mais, il lui reste quelques années encore.

-Mais beaucoup moins. Je n'ai même pas pu voir à quel point tu devais être magnifique portant notre enfant dans ton ventre.

-J'étais loin d'être magnifique! J'avais l'air d'une grosse baleine!

-Surement la plus belle baleine qui n'est jamais exsistée.

Buffy lui donna une tappe sur le bras fesant une moue scandalisée. 

-Mais maintenant que tu es là, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, peut-être qu'un jour prochain tu auras la chance de me revoir grosse comme une baleine. Mandy serait tellement contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avec fougue. Buffy l'attira plus près d'elle. Il lui avait tellement manquer et elle voulait le lui montrer. Bientôt ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre :

-Maman? Papa? 

-Mandy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? demanda sa mère en replaçant le t-shirt de son pyjama.

-Je te croyais endormie, lui dit son père s'enlevant de dessus Buffy.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous?

Buffy regarda Spike désolée, mais celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Allez viens mon bébé! dit-il

La petite fille monta sur le lit et se blotie contre ses parents. Elle se trouvait entre eux et ils avaient leurs bras autour d'elle. Spike se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front et ensuite un sur la bouche de Buffy. Il lui chuchota :

-Ce n'est que partie remise.

-Ne t'en fait pas on va avoir plein d'autres occasions, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Spike lui sourit et posa sa tête près de celle de sa fille. Buffy fit de même et ils s'endormirent vite.

Le lendemain, Dawn entreprit de raconter les évènements des cinq dernières années à Spike. Pendant ce temps Buffy téléphona à Giles.

-Allo?

-Willow? C'est Buffy!

-Buffy! Minute, je place le téléphone sur intercom. Tu as du nouveau?

-Buffy est-ce que ça va? demanda la voix de Giles.

-Tout est entrer dans l'ordre. Spike est de retour!

Elle entreprit de leur raconter tout ce qui c'était passer la veille. 

-Alors, maintenant Spike est de nouveau lui-même? demanda Willow

-Oui, répondit Buffy

Elle pesa sur le bouton pour mettre l'intercom et les voix de Giles et Willow se firent entendre dans tout le lobby.

-Spike?

-Rupert! Rouquine!

-Je suis contente de te savoir sain et sauf! dit Willow

-Merci.

-Spike, dit Giles, content de savoir que tu es là maintenant pour veiller sur Buffy et Mandy.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne les lâches plus d'une semelle.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu. Lorsque le soir tomba, Buffy et sa petite famille étaient prêt à partir. Dawn disait aurevoir à Connor pendant que Buffy et Spike parlait avec Cordy et Angel. Mandy était dans les bras de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas quitter de la journée.

-Je suis content que tout s'arrange pour toi Spike, dit Angel.

-Étonner, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, tu le mérites, répondit son ancêtre sincère.

-Merci.

-Prends soins de ta famille maintenant Spike, dit Cordelia

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

Dans la camionnette, Spike était au volant, Buffy à ses côtés et Dawn derrière avec Mandy. Il était tard, mais la fillette ne s'endormait pas. Tout à coup, la chanson des Spices Girls _Stop right now_ se fit entendre à la radio. Dawn regarda malicieusement sa nièce et elles commencèrent à chanter et danser. Spike regarda étonné les deux filles, mais Buffy lui donna un regard rassurant tout en commençant à chanter. Mandy riait au éclats en voyant sa mère faire comme elle. Spike éclata de rire aussi. Ils étaient tous heureux et leur vie allait continuer ainsi.

THE END


End file.
